


[ART] Working Up To

by sorellaerba



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: Art inspired by taispeantas_laethuil's fanfiction, Working Up To (link inside).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Up To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511055) by [taispeantas_laethuil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taispeantas_laethuil/pseuds/taispeantas_laethuil). 



Hi! This is an artwork I posted on my two tumblr blogs. You can find 'em here:

  * the [post](http://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/157203825295/some-nsfw-sketches-inspired-by) on my main blog (not explicit but with link to the nsfw post).
  * the [nsfw post](http://sorellaerbansfw.tumblr.com/post/157203732731/some-nsfw-sketches-inspired-by).



if you like my art, please, reblog on tumblr! Thanks :D

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
